Kingdom Hearts Eternal Love
by MeganDaMexi
Summary: This is my frist story, so plz bare with me! Any way this is were you Riku, Sora nd Kairi all live on the Island. Till one day this huge blcak thing sallowed you whole. When you woke up you were in Travers Town. Will you ever find your friends? Read and f
1. Chapter 1

This ia an introduction of my stroy to come. I ike to wright my storys Were the reader really feels like there aprt of it. To me it just seems bettter and its more fun! Okat here we go.

Okay this is just to introduce what you are. Your you, you can have your name and your looks if you want. If you want me to make up your looks, thenmessage me and let me know. Any way you normal clothing are Shorts with little holes here and there. You have a white muscle shirt on.

Your past!

When you first moved to Destiny Island you were really unsure of the place. I mean you were only 6. You moved form a place that you couldn't even remember. You couldn't even remember if you had any friends. You were kind of shy; But Sora and Kiari loosened you up a lit, since then. You've always had this crush on Riku, but he nerved seemed interested in any one. Kiari was your best friend. You guys always had fun together. Sora was like your buddy. You two were always training. Of course you would always win. (Don't ask y.) You really cared for him. Riku would train with you once on a while. At the beginning you would be the winner, but as you two got older he started kicking you ass, bug time (I guess you can call it bay back for all theses years he let a girl beat him. ) Any way on Monday when I Wright the story you will be 15, and all that good stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys this the the PROLOGUE to the "KingdomheartsEternal love" I hope you enjoy.

Dream Your running through this black, dark place. You can't even see what you are behind you or in front. Finally you decide to take a rest. You start to think on why your were running in the first place. You were quickly remained why, when this HUGE black dark figure came up from the ground. You couldn't really make out its body but you could see its big, narrows yellow eyes looking down on you. You quickly stood back up and began running again.

Dream ends

You quickly jolt up and relies your dripping with sweat. You get up head for the bathroom. As you wash your face of the sweat, you try to remember that weird dream that you just had. You decide to give it as you walked out the room to go down stairs for breakfast. As you grabbed a bowl from the backery, you saw your mom washing dishes. "Good morning mom." You said as you poured cereal into the bowl. "Good morning Sweetie." Your mom replied. Oh... !" "Kairi Called, said asked me to let you know that they will be at the beach if you're looking for them." "Really!" You yelled as you jumped up from the table. You gave your mom a kiss on the cheek as you ran out the door. "I'll be at the beach if you need me!" You yelled back before the door completely closed. "That girl." Your mom said as she started at the un finished bowl of cereal, that you had just left there. As you ran towards the boat (Like in the game you need a boat to get to Destiny island.) You noticed how the clouds looked really gray. "I guess it's going to rain today." You said as you ccasted off. As you palled there you noticed that the sea was being very rough today. You looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds looked even grayer then before. You quicken your speed as you tried to get to the island before the storm started. You quickly tied up your boat and ran towards Sora and Kairis' favorite spot on the beach and saw no one. "Riku!" Sora!" Kairi?" You yelled as the wind started to pick up. You decided to go into the tree house for shelter. When you got to the top you were surprised to see Sora and Kairi sleeping. Riku was trying to start a fire. (Don't ask why.) "Riku?" He just looked at you. "What's going on?" You said as you sat down by the fire. All of a sudden it started to rain like no tomorrow. "The storm came out of no were, so we decided to come up here, we knew you'd come here." He said as he lay on his stomach. You looked at Sora and Kairi; you can tell that they were beat from playing in the water. "You didn't go swimming?" You asked Riku. Riku just sat up and gave you this look, as if saying "You really think I'd go swimming". You got the hint and looked out side. "?" "yea Riku?" You replied with out turning your head. Then you felt soft hands touching your face, forcing you to look at him. Then before you could say any thing you felt soft warm lips kissing yours. This is what you've always wanted. You and Riku together like this, yet it didn't feel right. Kairi and Sora being right there. and it always seemed that Riku liked her. Before you could pull away from the kiss he stopped and headed out side. You stood up and fallowed. "What was that all about?" You asked as sweet as you could. "Threes something coming." He said still looking at the ocean. "What are you talking about?" You said starting to get a little angry that he wasn't being straight forward. He then walked down the ladder and walked towards the little dock. (you know were the boats are tied up at.) Since it was raining so hard you couldn't tell if he left or not. Thunder, Lighting You then walled back in side to see Sora starting to wake up. "Sora." You said as you walked and sat by his side. "" "What's? ..." He was suddenly interrupted when something big hit the tree house hard. You and Sora went flying across the room. When you opened your eyes You saw Sora heading towards the door an Kairi on top of you. "Sora get your off!" You yelled as he ran farther. "I'll be back for you I swear!" He yelled back as he despaired in the rain. Then you heard this loud roar, and heard this big commotion. When you finally managed to get Kairi off you, you walked out side o se Soar fighting this HUGE black shadow looking thing with bright yellow eyes. Sora had this key looking thing in his had. You quickly grab one of those wooden sword things and ran down the stairs. But before you could get there the monster was gone. And Sora was lying on the ground. "SORA!" You heard Kairi yell from the tree house. you ran up to Sora, but before you could get to him this shadow thing, came around you and begin to close in. "!" You could hear Kairi yell as you got closer. "Stay back Kairi!" You yelled to her, you saw no point in the both of you getting swallowed. She did as she was told and ran over to help Sora. Before you knew it you had past out


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys this is is the second Chapter! I know there not as long as a lot of ppls, but i really got to go soon, so i hope you enjoy it and I promise that the next one will be over 1000 words. Peace out!

You jolt up dripping with sweat. "Whoa, there calm down!" You hear a voice said to you. "Where am I?" You asked as you faced the man talking to you. He had a white shirt on and blue pants. (It was Cid.) "You're in Travers Town." "I found you out side the shop two days ago." "Really!" You yell as you jump out of the bed he had you laying in. "Well... How did you get here?" The man asked. "I think I should know your name first?" You replied with attitude. "okay, my name is Cid," I own this shop." "O... well my name is ." and I really don't know how I got here." "Well...I guess that means you don't have a place to stay, Do you?" He ask with worry. You just hung your head looking at the ground. "why don't you start a job working here." Cid said as he threw you an ampere. "Well I guess." You said as you put it on and went behind the counter.

Okay guys Soras' Point of View

You got up and rubbed your head. "What the heck happened?" You asked you're self as you stood up. "O No!", "Where are the others?" You asked aloud as you turned in circles. "!" "Kairi!" "Riku!" "O... My head." You said as you just sat down. I need to take a breather. Okay let's recap. A Big huge black thing took . Riku went to the Island thing last time I saw him, and Kairi was helping me before I blacked out. So , and Karir are the only ones I need to find, and Riku should be at the Island." You just kept rambling on and on trying to clam your self down. All of a sudden these black little shadow things came up from the ground. They had yellow eyes, and you didn't thick it wise to try to talk to them. "What the!" you said as you jump to your feet. Just then one of them jumped at you.

Okay Back to your point of view.

"Cid do you think I can grab a bit to eat, I'm really hungry?" "I figured as much," he said with a smirk "There's a place just down the street." He said as he placed a 20 on the counter. "And if you can I want some fries," He said with a smile. "Thank you." You said as you walked out the door with the 20 dollar bill in your hand. AS you were turning the Conner you noticed black little shadows on the ground. You look around, considering the sun wasn't even out, it made you a little unease. You quickly walked by them and went in to the restaurant. As you ordered the food, you kept thing on how you were going to find Riku and the others. You also thought about that kiss Riku had gave you before he took off. You paid for the food and started towards the door. (You decide not to eat the food till you got back to cid's. Don't ask y.) As you walked to Cids, you noticed that the little shadow things went there anymore. /I guess I was seeing things./ (And for those who don't know the little / means its what your thinking. okay sorry) AS you came to the last Conner before you get to Cids, you saw something black catch the Conner of your eye. You turned to look and saw that it was the same black thing that was at the Island. /oh No/ You thought as you dropped the bag of food. You ran towards the door of the shop. "We need to leave now!" You yelled as you grabbed cids arm, and led him to the back room. "Where's the food?" Cid asked as you pulled him back. "Shhh." You said as you two ducked down. You noticed that you were still holding Cids hand, but you were to scare to care. You heard the door open, and a few minutes later you heard it close. /phew/ "Okay...I think there gone." You said as you stood up. "Who are they," And what happen to the food?" He asks as he put his hands on his hips. (L.O.L) Those were the things that got me here, I think. When I was on my Island I remember seeing them," "Wait...were did you say you were from?" He asked intensively. "I'm from Destiny Island, and I guess the island was attack by those shadow things." You replied with an attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

See I told you I wound mak ethis one over 1000 words, I know its still knida short, but hey im new at this! so plz bare with me. Also I would like to thank all the ppl who reviewed me. I hope you enjoy.

"So you're saying that your world was attack by the heart less and that's how you ended up here?" He asked with shock all over his face. "It's possible." You replied. Just then you noticed the door being opened. "Whose there!" You asked with alarmingly. "It's no one to worry about." cid replied as he looked at the man who walked through the door. The tall man had black pants and a black jacket over a white shrit and multiple belts around his waste. "Who are you?" You asked curiously. "I'm Leon." the man replied with an emotionless tone, as he looked up at you. "And just who are you?" He asked the same way that you had asked him. "I'm ." " is it? Well," he said as he walked behind the counter and begins to lean on it. "What are you doing here, I don't think I've seen you here before." "I'm from Destiny Island." "Destiny Islands huh? I just met a kid who said he was from the same place." He said still with no emotion in his voice. "You have!" Who was it?" Please tell me!" You yelled as you slammed your hands on the counter he was leaning on. You could tell it kind of scared him, because he jumped like 10 feet in the air. "I last saw him in the gutter way about 10 minutes ago, he was asking me about you. "He was?" You squealed as you jumped in the air. Leon just looked at you like you were crazy as you jumped in the air. Cid just scratched the back of his head as he smiled. /This means in was it here Riku or Sora./ "Leon," You turned to face him again. "Can you please take me to where you last saw this person at." "I don't think that's such a good ideal, He replied as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "There are a lot of hearts less out there. "I don't care, I care about finding my friends NOW!" You yelled at him. "Whatever." he said as he grabbed a long sword out of its sheath. "Here" he said as he threw you another sword to you. It wasn't as big or long as his, but who cares. "You'll need it." You caught the sword, you noticed its unique designs. Then you noticed the word "quall" at the bottom of the handle. "Hey Leon, Who's Squall?" Cid just started basting out laughing. "What?" you said as you looked at Cid. Leon on the other hand wasn't laughing he stood there frozen in his place, as if thinking on what to say. "That's...That's...That's his real...That's his real name!" Cid said through the laughter. "Oh...Well I didn't know that." You said as a smile came across your face. You couldn't see Leons face but you could tell that he was blushing. / I'll make the most of this./ AS you were thinking Leon took off through the door. "Hey, Wait for me!" You yelled as you ran out the door. As soon as you made your way out the door, you saw Leon already fighting a bunch of those so called heart less. But you noticed no what you did to hurt them they never attack you. It was like they were ignoring you, or they just didn't see you. You felt bad for Leon who was always getting hurt. As you to made a ran for it to the next block you stopped to asked him why this was so. "Leon, Why do you think there not attacking me, and only you? It's like they don't even see me or something." I'm not sure, but we should keep moving. On your way to the gutter you saw a lot more heart less. All Childs play to you. It was cracking open a coconut, back on the Island. When you finally made it to the gutter you saw a chain lying in the middle of the water. "What's this?" You said as you an other to pick it up. "That's the chain I saw the boy wearing earlier. He has a weapon so I don't think his in any trouble." Leon replied as you took your hand and motioned for you to stand up. AS you did you caught a gimps of something white flouting around in the water. "What the?" You said as you picked it up. "It's a feather." Leon said as he took it from you. "We don't have ducks in Travers Town, do we?" You asked Leon with worry that you were wrong. "No actually we don't." He replied with a little bit of emotion. "Well let's just head back to the shop, maybe we'll meet Sora there." "Sora!' Leon yelled. "Yeah that's the boys' name, Sora." You answered with a bit of an attitude. "No, Sora." He said as he turned your face to look behind you. Your face lit up when you saw his brown hair and his goofy smile. "Sora!" You screamed as you ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug you could ever give him. "!" you managed to say as you cracked his back. When you finally let go you saw a duck and a tall looking dog thing right behind him. The duck was starting at you like you were crazy and the dog thing was smiling at you." Who are they?" You asked when you were done. "Oh this is Donald, and this is Goofy. He said as he pointed each one of them out. "Oh..Well this is squall." You said as you pointed behind you. You didn't want to see his face for you knew he was blushing. "Whose squall?" Sora asked. You turned around to see no one there. "Why that little..." You were cut of by Sora telling you that he still hadn't found the others. "Oh... Well I guess we should go to Cids for now." You said with a smile. You really didn't care were you guys went, you were happy to see Sora all right and his two new friends seemed very nice. "Okay let's do that!" Sora replied with that goofy smile of his. "Okay you said as you two walked back to Cids. Luckily for you four you didn't run into any heart less. All the way there you four talked about what you had all seen in the town so far. Sora was telling you a little about goofy and Donald and you were telling them about your self and Cid!

Okay guys sry for it being so short! bye for now!


End file.
